Holidays with the Titans
by Snakeking888
Summary: The Titans celebrate the holidays. Just not in a normal way.
1. Tricks for Treats

**Holidays with the Titans**

Disclaimers, I still own nothing except my creative genius.

Hello all you readers out there. Here's my comedic sequel to "New Guy Naga."

Overview: Have you ever wondered how the Titans would celebrate holidays like Halloween, Thanksgiving, or Christmas; well here's one of the thousands of answers on this site. The holidays will be even more _interesting_ with Naga living in the Tower.

If this is the first of my stories that you've read, read my other story "New Guy Naga," so you'll understand.

_**Chapter 1: Tricks for treats**_

**Date: October 30th 2012.**

**Time: 4:30 pm**

The cool, crisp afternoon air blows through Jump City, pulling the golden leaves off of the half-bare trees.

Pumpkins adorn the porches of every house on every street; each with a menacing face carved into it. Decorations of bats, snakes, skeletons, and spiders are found on each window, bench and roof.

Today was the day before Hallow's Eve, or as it's more commonly known: Halloween.

The streets were lined with people dressing up their houses for the big night tomorrow; and on a little island with a giant T-shaped building, six people were extra busy.

These six were the Teen Titans: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and their newest member, Naga.

Inside and out the heroes were frantically preparing their home for the celebration.

Starfire and Beast Boy flew around the building, placing fake spider webs across the surface.

Inside, Robin and Raven covered the walls with, 'all work and no play make Jack a dull boy," as well as, 'redrum,' in paint that would glow neon colors when the lights went off.

Cyborg was outfitting the tower with special effects that would make amusement parks look like kiddie rides.

On the shore Naga was giving his own personal touches. Using his geomancing, he willed the earth to take the form of hands rising out of the ground, like zombies trying to pull you into their graves. He also created statues out of stone, that took the shape of men and women in greco-roman togas, with gladiators about to strike them down with swords and spears; they were positioned with their hands in the air, looking in pain. He placed one opposite of another, forming a walkway to the front door.

Weeks earlier, he questioned why the tower would need to be decorated, as they lived on an island in the middle of a bay. Robin explained that on Halloween, boats would ferry people to and from Titan's Tower.

In the common room, Robin was sending out e-mails to the Titan teams and Honoraries, for their anual Halloween costume party.

"Tell me again, why do we need costumes? We already look like freaks and monsters," Naga said as they convened in the living room.

"Because it's fun, you get to be something you usually aren't," Beast Boy told him as he bounced up and down on the couch.

"Beast Boy, you're everything, you turn into animals. How is putting on a costume fun?" Raven questioned. The shapeshifter just rolled his eyes.

"Yo Raven, why are you wearing your costume? The party isn't 'til tomorrow," Cyborg said.

"Ha ha," Raven said sarcastically.

"And besides, who isn't into getting free candy?"

"Though I do like treats, I've grown more into tricks," Naga said as a sly smile played on his face.

_This 'Halloween,' is the best idea you humans ever came up with_, Airheart gleefully said.

_If that's true, then humanity is even more pathetic than I thought_, Inferno said.

"So friends, what manner of horrifying creatures have you chosen to go as?"

"Well I wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I guess I could give you a preview." The shapeshifter turned into a cheetah and dashed out to his room. A few minutes later, a green and yellow tornado started spinning around the room.

As the twister stopped they saw that it was the missing shapeshifter. When the others got a good look, they saw that he was now wearing a yellow zoot suit with a matching hat.

"Sssmokin'," he said.

"What're you supposed to be?" Cyborg asked.

"The Mask, obviously."

"Good call, a green faced loonatic with homicidal tendencies," Naga said sarcastically.

"Well what's your costume smart guy."

"That will have to wait for tomorrow, no exceptions."

Naga walked out of the room, but not before giving an unpleasent chuckle.

**Date: October 31st, Hallows' Eve**

**Time: 6:50 pm**

If it weren't Halloween, you would've thought that the tower was in disrepair. The windows were cracked and shattered, and most of the lights were dead with only two or three flickering on and off.

Though because it's Halloween, everyone knew that it was merely effects. The dead lights were really one-way mirrors that had been given cracks and holes.

In the living room, each of the Titans sat in their costumes.

Beast Boy sat with one leg over the other in his Mask zoot suit.

Robin and Starfire were dressed as Frankenstein and his bride.

Raven, who wanted to show that she could be creative on Halloween, was dressed as Freddy Kreuger with everything from the hat to the clawed glove.

Cyborg modified his holo-ring to make him look like the Terminator.

"Dude, where's Naga. All the good candy's going to be gone soon," Beast Boy complained.

"Does anyone even know what he's dressing up as?" Robin asked. All of them shook their heads.

As if the universe were answering his question, Naga stepped into the common room dressed in a black robe with a piece of cloth tied around the waist, and a hood that obscured his entire face. The sleeves of the robe were wide and draped over his arms.

Before anyone could speak, Naga held his right arm out to the side. Out of his robe flew pieces of stone and earth. The fragments flew around their master, before settling in his hand, and taking the form of a giant ornate scythe with a serated blade and a stone snake curled on the handle.

"What do ya' think?" he asked as he held the scythe over his shoulder

"Ominous," Beast Boy said.

"Cool," Raven added, though still keeping a straight face.

* * *

While Robin and Star stayed at the tower to make sure everything would be ready, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Naga left with pillow sacks to collect their hoard, with Raven tagging along to make sure they didn't do anything too stupid, though they would.

By the time their bags were half full, the party was due to begin, so Beast Boy had a mischievous idea on how to get more candy. When he walked up to a house, he rang the bell, but before the residence could answer, the changeling transformed into a towering Sasquatch.

When he held out his bag for the man who answered, the guy nervously put in a single piece. Beast Boy shook the bag. The guy put in one more piece. This time Beast Boy shook the bag even harder. The man nervously put the entire candy supply, bowl included, into the bigfoot's loot bag, and carefully shut the door. Inside, you could hear a '_thud_,' as the resident fell unconscious.

"Dudes did you see me? I scared the pants off that guy, and got us a free bowl!"

"Not bad, but I think I can do better," Naga said.

"Lead the way," Cyborg challenged.

Naga led them to a house that seemed to be having their own costume party.

"Watch and learn kids, watch and learn," he said as he pulled his hood up to obscure his face, and grabbing his scythe.

A few minutes after he knocked on the door, a kid dressed as a mummy answered. Though he reeked of beer, he was still mostly sober.

At first, he just thought Naga was some guy in a really good costume. However, to add to the outfit, Naga used his pyrokinetic abilities to create an outline of a scroll with fiery words that read, "_soul for repossession_."

The toilet paper wrapped kid stared at the burning text, and naturally, threw the candy bucket he was holding, into the air, and slammed the door shut. Naga caught the sweets in his bag. When his victim looked through the curtains, Naga changed the words on his fire scroll to, "_payment made_."

_A schadenfreude at his best, I am so proud_, Airheart said.

_You could have scarred that young man to death_, Marina scolded.

_If this doesn't get 'em, then the boos definitely will_, Sub-Terror commented.

"Dude, you are pure evil!" Beast Boy said in reverence.

"You do know that was childishly immature right?" Raven said.

"Say what you want, but all I know is that I'm not gonna sleep for the next month."

_I love this guy!_ Rude said as she was on her back laughing.

Putting them in a dark dome, Raven took them back to the Tower where Robin and Starfire were almost done with the preperations.

Looking around, most of the living room was dark, the lights toned down to near-darkness.

"Friends, has your trick and/or treating gone well."

"You tell us," Naga said as he and Beast Boy held up their candy bags which were near bursting.

"That's just what we need, our most animalistic members hopped up on sugar," Raven complained.

"Don't worry Rae, soon they'll just crash after the sugar rush wears off," Cyborg said as Naga and Beast Boy started inhaling their candy.

"Cyborg, do you have the yearly dentist payments," Robin said as he stepped down from a ladder.

"I think were goin' to need twice what we usually pay the guy." They looked on in horror, as both of the shapeshifters started growling at each other over a Reese's cup.

"What's up with those two?"

All of them jumped when they saw Kid Flash and Jinx standing behind them.

"How did you two get in here?!"

"I just vibrated our molecules through the door."

"Yeah, I don't wanna do that again," Jinx said as she tried to soothe her headache.

Jinx was dressed as an Egyptian priestess, while KF looked like a gladiator.

"Next time, just use the doorbell."

Pretty soon more and more people started coming.

Soon the Tower was packed with heroes dressed as every kind of freak and mutant imaginable.

For some reason, Cyborg felt it necessary to install a mechanical bull in the living room.

"That, was, AWESOME!" Naga said after the machine threw him off its back. The sugar rush was starting to kick in, for him and Beast Boy.

"I think you might want to sit down." Cyborg lead the twitching Naga over to the sofa, though he wouldn't stop jittering.

"Cyborg, have you seen Beast Boy?"

"I think he's somewhere in the training room."

The changeling in question, was busy entertaining a group of assembled Titans in front of an explosion proof barrier. Behind him were innumerable bottles of Diet Cola with Mentos hanging over them.

"Kole, are you taping this?"

"One minute; okay, it's recording."

Beast Boy pulled a rope, releasing the candies into the soda bottles.

A low rumbling started, followed by an explosion of soda.

As the heroes cheered at the sticky destruction, they held the changeling in the air and chanted, "Beast Boy! Beast Boy!" Though he knew that he would have to clean this up, this was his moment of glory.


	2. Thanks for the Stuffing

**Holidays with the Titans**

Disclaimers: I still own nothing.

_**Chapter 2: Thanks for the Stuffing**_

"Cy, how's it coming with the stuffing?" Naga called as he arranged plates and silverware on the table.

"Almost done," the metal man called back from the kitchen.

"Beast Boy, you found the centerpiece yet," Robin called into his communicator.

"Dude, I told you ten minutes ago, I'm still looking for it," Beast Boy said in irritation from the basement.

A ding from an eggtimer caused the resident alien to rush out of the room.

"Please tell me again, why are we letting Star cook for us?" Naga asked.

"Because she wants to, and it makes her happy."

"But is it worth risking our lives, or at the very least our vital organs?"

"Just finish setting the table."

"I gotta agree with blood stain," Cyborg said from the oven. Naga just rolled his eyes at Cyborg's nickname for him.

"Shouldn't Rae be helping us or something?"

"No man, she locks herself up in her room 24/7; holidays just aren't her thing."

Beast Boy came in holding a large, ornate, silver centerpiece, that was shaped like a blooming rose; which was so heavy, the shapeshifter was continually thrown off-balance.

"A little help dudes," he said as he tried to regain his balance.

Robin took the other end of the metal flower, and helped the changeling rest it in the middle of the table.

Starfire later came back to the living room. "Joyous news friends, the Zorkaberry pie, and Glorrkaroach soufflé is nearly finished."

"I call dibs on hiding in the bathroom," Beast Boy whispered to Naga.

"Star, can you try and get Raven out of her room?"

"Okay." Starfire gave Robin a peck on the cheek and flew out of the room.

Robin kept starring at the door where she flew out.

"Hey boy lover, we need your help too," Naga called.

Robin was brought out of his reverie and started to help out in setting the table.

Soon, Raven was trying to pry her arm loose from the not even trying Starfire.

"Star, let me go!" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"C'mon Rae, you gotta help prepare for Thanksgiving, just as much as we do."

"What exactly do we have to be thankful for?"

"We are healthy," Starfire said.

"We're alive," Naga added.

"We've got me," Beast Boy chimed in.

"Dude, we're trying to convince her to celebrate, not make her hate it more," Cyborg said.

_Raven does make a point, what exactly do we have to be thankful for?_ Frostbite questioned.

_We're superheroes Frost, what's better than that?_ Naga told him telepathically.

_You're the hero, the rest of us just sit here in your mind, while the rest of the world just sees us as empty headed beasts_.

_Please try to cheer up Frostbite, like the others said; we are alive, healthy, and we have each other_.

_I don't think we'll be too "alive," or, "healthy," if we ingest whatever it is the alien's making_, Airheart said.

_It is that she wants to make us something that makes it important_.

_I think I have to agree with Airheart on Star's cooking; last week, her squid gumbo winked its beak at me_. Naga shuttered at the memory.

Starfire came in carrying a platter of purple oozing pie that had multiple gurgling air sacs on the surface. Also on the platter, was what looked like a smoldering black muffin with insect legs twitching out of it.

"So, what do you think of my Zorkaberry pie and Glorkkaroach soufflé?"

_So should we try and spare her feelings, or be perfectly blunt, cuz I'll be willing to go with perfectly blunt_, Airheart said.

"Gee Star, it's really, interesting," Raven said.

"Um yeah, look at the uh... bug legs," Beast Boy half-heartedly said.

"Thank you friends. Robin what do you think?"

Robin was at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything to say that would sound convincing enough to pass for a compliment.

"Um, I like the parts with purple."

"Thank you Robin, now I hope everyone is able to enjoy my traditional giving of the thanks feast."

Starfire placed her inedible alien food next to the feast that Cyborg and Beast Boy made; they would've let Naga cook fish, but they were getting too many complaints from Aqualad.

"I believe that we should start with the saying of the grace."

"I don't think that's necessary Star, besides, I'm hungry," Naga said as he grabbed his fork.

"But isn't saying the grace a custom to these festive dinners?"

"Technically yes, but not everyone does them," Raven said.

Robin noticed Star growing depressed.

"I think it would be nice to say grace."

Naga and Cyborg put back the forks they were about to jam into the delicious smelling turkey.

They all started to hold hands as Starfire lead them on.

"Oh X'hal, we thank you for this bounty that you have placed before us. We thank you for bringing us together, and giving us a family in each other. And as the humans say, Amen."

"Amen," everyone said in a rather confused way.

"Now can we eat," said a bored Beast Boy.

"You may."

Soon everyone except for Raven, started grabbing anything they could find. About an hour later, most of the main course was gone.

"Is anyone for the dessert?" Starfire asked.

All of their heads turned to the piles of slop on a platter.

"I think that Robin would love to try dessert first," Cyborg said.

"I would?"

"Yeah, you can be the first to eat." Naga was joining in on the prank.

"I think that would be a sweet idea," Beast Boy said with a fiendish smirk.

"I couldn't think of a better way myself," Raven added in her monotone.

Robin was looking back and forth between his traitorous teammates and his sweet alien girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll try it." He picked up a fork and poked the purple oozing pie. The pie twitched at being touched.

When he sunk the fork into it, he pulled out a large purple blob.

Before it touched his tongue, he could tell it was inhumanely bitter.

In a single gulp, he swallowed the concoction.

As soon as it reached his stomach, he felt as if his intestines were doing backflips through a desert.

The alien berries were not mixing well with the earth feast. Robin started turning a sickly, pale blue-green.

Soon Starfire was standing by her boyfriend as he upchucked his dinner into a trash bin.

"Dude, I think you should probably get the antacids," Beast Boy said to Naga.

"After I finish getting this on video." Naga was holding a video camera, capturing the goldmine of blooper worthy material.


	3. Tis the Seasons

**Holidays with the Titans**

_**Chapter 3: 'Tis the Seasons**_

It's December in Jump, and the city is covered in at least seven layers of snow, and while the kids enjoyed their days off from school, the adults cursed the freezing weather, while also thanking it for getting them out of work. And on a little island in the middle of the bay, four heroes celebrated the weather in different ways.

Inside, Raven sat on the couch with a book in hand while drinking a cup of hot tea.

Beast Boy and Robin were going around the Tower setting up Christmas decorations.

Naga was out skating barefoot on the frozen bay, while the guardian Frostbite was in one of his usual dismal moods.

_What's up with you King Cold, I would've thought that the snow would actually put a smile on your face, since this is the first time we've actually seen winter since we were freed from the seal_, Airheart teased.

_Snow isn't permanent. Eventually, it will always melt, and it may never come back_.

_Please cheer up brother, as the humans say, 'tis the season to be jolly_, Marina said as she tried to cheer up the werewolf.

_I could barely stand snow before we were imprisoned, but now I think I hate it even more_, Inferno said.

_Please tell us again Naga, what is the point of celebrating Christmas?_ Marina asked.

_Not again. Marina, you knew about this holiday since the day it was conceived, why do you need our host to tell you again_, Sub-Terror again.

_Well, it's supposed to be a season of goodwill; where enemies can lay down their differences and exist in a mutual respect_, Naga said through thought.

_That is my reason, to show that there truly is goodwill in humanity_, she said to Inferno; if he had pupils he'd be rolling them.

Naga flew into the living room to find the place decorated with Christmas ornaments and a real Christmas tree off to the left side of the room.

"What do ya' think dude?" Beast Boy said with a Santa hat on.

"Okay I guess," Naga was never one who got too into decorations.

Knowing that most stations would be running holiday specials, he started looking through the DVD shelves.

In need of some gore to balance out the cheer, he popped in the Jurassic Park disc.

About midway through, Starfire and Cyborg came back from shopping at the mall, and the alien looked as happy as she could be.

"Friends, I have most wonderful news. Cyborg has been hired to be the Santa Claus!"

Cyborg gave a deep, "ho-ho-ho."

"Also, I have been hired to be one of his tiny assistants."

"You mean an elf Star," Beast Boy said.

"Awesome; we'll be sure to stop by and say hi," Robin said.

"And expect me to be ha-haing while you're ho-hoing," Naga said.

A devious smirk spread across the metal man's face. "Tell them the other news Star."

"Oh yes, Cyborg was also able to get all of you jobs as the tiny helper elves."

Red exclamation marks appeared above each of their heads. Raven and Naga saw the wicked look in the metal man's human eye, and turned to each other with looks of horror on their faces, both of them thinking the same thing. _RUN!_

A dark dome engulfed them and took them to hide in the Tower's basement.

* * *

At the mall, the others somehow managed to get Naga and Raven into the T-car, only now they had to try and get them out of it.

Naga and Raven were being pulled by their legs by Starfire and Cyborg respectively.

"They'll steal my soul!" Naga whined.

"Yeah sure they will," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Raven screamed.

When they got to the entrance, Naga sank his snake fangs into one of the automatic doors.

When Starfire continually pulled, Naga actually had the door pulled out of it's place, and was now being dragged with it still in his mouth.

A meek looking kid with terrible face acne, a pin that said, "Marvin," and another one that read, "Assistant Manager," came up to the six. "Uh, sir, you do know that you'll have to pay for that." His voice sounded like it couldn't crack anymore.

"Don't worry, I can fix that," Cyborg said.

Eventually they were able to force the elf suits onto the two pessimists. They were the usual elf costumes, with the red and white striped tights and green, curly shoes that had bells on the end of them.

All day, while Cyborg played as Santa, everyone in the mall either secretly chuckled at the heroes, or just laughed with no inhibitions, though Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire didn't seem to mind.

"Now I know what to put in Cy's stocking." Naga imagined everyone waking up to find Cyborg's limbs in his stocking.

Raven imagined the look on Cyborg's face at opening a present to find the gear shifter from his precious car.

"Glad I don't have to wear that dumb outfit again," one of the food court employees said. Ironically, he was wearing a giant hotdog on his head.

"This day can't get any worse." Naga moved to go to the bathroom, but was stopped by the meek assistant manager.

"Where do you think you're going."

"The bathroom, now outta my way meeky."

"You guys aren't listed for a bathroom break for another eighteen minutes."

"Do you idiots expect our bladders to run on a timed schedule?"

"Back to where you were."

Later, the six were issued their five-minute bathroom break.

_Eighteen minutes for a five minute break. Idiots!_ Raven thought to herself.

"Dude, aren't ya' coming?"

"No, if I'm only getting five minutes, I'm taking 'em."

Beast Boy just shrugged and followed Robin out.

After making sure the coast was clear, Naga flew up to the air ducts and pulled out a suitcase. Inside were his regular clothes.

When he felt comfortable, he threw the elf costume in the toilet.

"Let's see them reuse that."

Naga started crawling through the vents. When he rounded a corner, he bumped head first into Raven.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"What does it look like, I'm breaking out of this dump."

"I guess great minds do think alike."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Naga and Raven seemed to be lost in the endless miles of vents that ran throughout the mall. Whenever they saw light, it just lead them to another store. Sometimes they'd have to move back when they saw meek Marvin through the vents.

Eventually, after trying to crawl through the vertical shafts, they found themselves on the roofs.

"Fresh freezing air," Naga said after taking in a deep breath.

"See you back at the Tower." Raven flew off for home. Naga was about to do the same, when he saw Marvin looking for them out front.

Gathering the snow up in a giant mass, he hovered it above the doofus, and let it drop.

After making sure the guy wasn't really hurt, he flew off for the Tower.

_Merry Christmas jerk_.

* * *

Around late afternoon, the others got home from the mall.

They found Naga in the living room; floating upside down, wrapped in his wings.

"Dude, where've you been?"

"Here," Naga answered while still upside down.

"How d'you get out of the mall?"

"Airvents, oldest trick in the book."

"But where did friend Raven go?"

"Airvents too." Naga came down from the ceiling.

"Dude, next time your going to do that, tell us."

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad," Cyborg said.

"Easy for you to say Santa, you weren't some lousy elf," Robin said.

"Please friends, playing as the elves was not so bad."

"I know how to settle this," Beast Boy said.

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that," Cyborg replied.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"That actually sounds like fun. So will it be every person for theirselves or teams."

"I call Naga's team!" Cyborg said.

"That's not fair, he's a living snow machine, you get him you get the win!" Robin said.

"How 'bout all five of you, against me," Naga suggested.

"Deal," Beast Boy said confidently, while the other three facepalmed.

The hardest part though, would be getting Raven to agree to join.

When they all appeared outside her door, the half of her face that was visible just said, "no."

Five minutes later they knocked on her door.

"Please," they all said at once.

"No."

"Come on Rae, with you we might be able to stand a chance against Naga," Cyborg said. Naga leaned back against the wall with a smug grin on his face.

"Go up against a cryokines, in already freezing weather, how could we possibly lose," she said sarcastically.

"Afraid to lose Rae?"

Raven knew that Naga was trying to use reverse psychology on her, the same way he tricked her into playing video games.

"No thanks." She slammed the door shut.

"Looks like this just got easier."

"Don't get too cocky dude."

Outside each of the Titans, except Naga, were dressed in heavy jackets.

The four of them sat behind giant snow forts with snowballs in both hands, while Naga sat cross-legged in the snow.

An uncomfortable silence wafted through the freezing air.

Eventually, Beast Boy jumped out from behind his fort, followed by the others, snowballs in hand.

When they threw their frozen weapons, Naga just raised his hands in the air, eyes still closed, and they stopped, feet away from landing on their target.

Naga not only forced the snowballs back at their hurlers, but also made more from the snow around him.

"Uh oh."

All of the Titans ducked behind their snow forts, though this did little to help as the snowballs were mentally redirected.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Beast Boy said.

"YA THINK!" Cyborg screamed.

"I guess that's game, set..."

**_BLAM!_**

Naga never got to finish his sentence as a snowball hit him from behind.

Looking in the direction it came from, they found Raven in her winter wear, with multiple snowballs held by her dark mental energy.

"Damn."

Naga was starting to have difficulty. He couldn't take full control of the snow wrapped in Raven's energy. As a result, he found himself being pummeled by freezing dark energy.

"Okay I give!" he yelled.

The snowballs started to slow down. When he lowered his arms, one more hit his face.

"Nice," he said as he wiped the snow from his face.

"That's game set, me." Raven said with her own smug grin.

"Rae, what made you change your mind?" Cyborg asked.

"Somebody's got to put Naga in his place."

The rest of the day was spent with a snowball free-for-all.

* * *

**Author's Corner**: Thanks for reading. Sorry I didn't actually include Christmas, but I didn't know how to factor it in to the story. I may upload more chapters.  
P.S. I'm also working on another serious, more dark type story, which will include Naga, called, "Your Greatest Enemies," though I may change the title during development. The Titans meet their evil counterparts and need the help of the good versions of the H.I.V.E. to help them get back to their world.


	4. New Year's Celebrations

**Holidays with the Titans**

_**Chapter 4: New Year's Celebrations**_

"We're only five hours away from the dropping of the New Year's Firework Ball here in Time Square in New York City; and Jump 7 News has not only flown all the way out here to bring you live coverage, but we will also be dropping our own firework ball back home." The news went on the TV as the Titans sat on their couch watching the digital clock on their Window/TV.

Robin came into the living room with a slip of paper, and a look of surprise.

"What's up Rob, you look like you just saw Slade."

"We just got an invitation to the New Year's party; in the Watchtower."

"The Watchtower?! _The Watchtower_?! The place where the greatest heroes in the world get their missions from?! That Watchtower?!" Beast Boy kept questioning.

"See for yourself." Robin handed him the printout.

Beast Boy read the invitation as the others gathered around him.  
"Dear Titans,  
You have been invited to attend the New Year's Celebration on the Watchtower. Dress is business casual (whatever you usually wear). You will be brought to the Watchtower via zeta beam from your living room in approximately two hours.  
Sincerely, Wonder Woman."

"I can't believe it. The Watchtower is supposed to be like, the best tech money can buy!" Cyborg said in astonishment.

"Please Robin, tell me about this Watchtower again."

"Well Star, it's supposed to be where the Justice League coordinates all of their missions."

While the others marveled at the prospect of being on a floating space fortress, Naga and Raven both had mixed feelings of going.

Before Raven met the others, she went to the League, hoping that they would help her keep Trigon from coming to Earth. Unfortunately, the sorceress Zatanna, sensed her demonic heritage, and convinced them to turn her down.

Naga, mainly because when he first encountered the League, he threatened to kill all of them.

"You guys can count me out," Raven said.

"Me too," added Naga.

"Oh no you don't, we're not letting you two slip out on us," Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy blocked the exit.

_This is going to be nothing but awkward_, Frostbite complained.

_I see it as a chance to patch up any torn seams between us and them_, Marina happily said.

_You're way to positive, ya' know that_, Naga said.

_Thank you_.

While Naga and Raven dreaded the next two hours, everyone else was flying around the Tower trying to look their best.

"Cyborg, should I wear this suit or this one?" Robin asked

"Dude, you're holding the same suits."

"This is a big mistake," Raven called from the couch.

"Come on dudes, you honestly don't believe that the League's still holding grudges against you guys?"

"That's exactly what we think." Naga was laying upside down on the couch, with his legs hanging over the back, while Raven had her arms crossed and one leg over the other.

"How much longer 'til we're zetad?"

"About two minutes."

They all convened in the center of the living room. Soon, a bright gold light started to surround them.

Soon they started feeling a strange sensation. They were being broken down on a molecular level. Their bodies soon turned a shimmering gold and they started to feel hollow inside.

Before they knew it, they were being molecularly reassembled.

A few times they nearly fell over from dizziness. A few times they actually did fall over.

When they recovered from the teleportation headache they realized where they were. They were standing on a metal platform, in a giant room filled with heroes from around the world. Outside a giant window, they could see the Earth, the Sun, the infinite cosmos.

"Welcome to the Watchtower," said a female computer's voice.

The Titans turned around to see J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter) at a control console with Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl).

"Greetings Titans."

"Greetings Martian Manhunter," Starfire said as she bowed her head.

"Please, call me J'onn."

"You can call me Hawkgirl." Shayera examined each of the young heroes. She seemed to examine Naga the most, which was returned with mixed distrust.

"Please let me show you around."

They followed the Martian through the Watchtower, as he gave them a tour through the space station.

"I have seen heaven and it's the Watchtower," Cyborg said in awe.

"It's pretty cool isn't it?"

The Titans jumped and found Kid Flash and Jinx standing behind them.

"Seriously, we've got to tie a bell around you or something."

"Kid, how did you get here?" Robin questioned.

"Well my uncle Barry, I mean Flash, sent me an invitation, and me and Jinx zetad here with him."

"But how is Jinx allowed here?"

"It took some convincing on my part, and some begging, which turned to a little groveling."

"Long story short, I'm not supposed to leave Wally's sight," Jinx finished for him.

"I'm surprised that they didn't put a tracking collar on you," Naga stated.

"Trust me, they did try once."

"Let's just get through the rest of this day."

The Titans made their way to the central hub, where they met Aqualad, Speedy, and the rest of Titans East.

The young heroes found a large table by one of the windows and grabbed a large pizza.

"So how are things going in Steel City?"

"Okay; Steamroller's been a problem lately. I guess without the Brotherhood, Blood, or some other criminal to give him orders, he has no purpose. So how're things in the west?"

"Not much; usual bank robberies here and there."

They all marveled at the view of the Earth from the spacestation.

"The view is most wonderful; is it not?"

"Amazing."

"Cool."

_It is awe inspiring_, Marina said.

_I don't like this_, Inferno said as he kept pacing back and forth.

_What's up with you?_ Naga questioned.

_You fool, our powers don't work in space; we've never ventured beyond Earth._

_But I thought your fire could burn even in space?_

_It can, but I can't breathe here_.

Naga just shook off the thoughts and resumed eating his slice.

"How much longer 'til New Years?" Jinx asked.

"About two hours," Cyborg answered.

"So how do you kids enjoy the Watchtower?"

Everyone except for Kid Flash fell out of their seats when they were suddenly greeted by his mentor.

_He needs a bell tied around him too_, Naga thought.

"Hey uncle Barry!"

"So these are the ones that beat you in that race?" Flash said referring to Naga and Más y Menos.

"Only barely," Kid Flash said indignantly.

"Don't worry, you'll get them next time," Jinx said as she gave her boyfriend a hug.

"KF, you wanna race to the hub to watch the ball drop?" Flash challenged. Beast Boy, Speedy, Cyborg, and Naga did their best not to laugh.

"I'd like to, but I can't leave Jinx."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sooner than he came, Flash and his protégé had taken off.

"They do know that there are about half a dozen TVs here all hooked up to the same thing?" Beast Boy questioned.

"You'd think," Robin agreed.

By the time Kid Flash got back, it was only ten minutes until New Years.

"I thought you were in the Hub?"

"I wanted to watch the New Years with Jinx."

"How sweet is that?" Bumblebee mused. Naga just gave a thumbs down.

When it came time for the ball to drop, everyone started counting down.

6-5-4-3-2-1

All across every monitor in the Watchtower, fireworks started going off. Some heroes even fired off their own powers in celebration, including Naga and Starfire.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked right after the cheering subsided.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey. To all you readers, thanks for being there.


	5. Bonus Chapter: Raven's Carol

**Holidays with the Titans**

Hey. Before you say it, yes I know that I still haven't finished **Your Greatest Enemies**, yes I know it's not like me to work on a story while I already have a different story in progress, but it's so close to Christmas, and I just couldn't resist a Teen Titans/Christmas Carol parody.

Basically, Raven is the Ebenezer Scrooge to this story. The ghosts of Jacob Marley as well as the ghosts of Christmas past present and future are for you to find out, or figure out on your own.

**Standard Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans, nor Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol.**

_**Bonus Chapter: Raven's Carol**_

It was the night of Christmas Eve. The snow drifts piled around Jump City, leaving cars buried, and people struggling to get to wherever they went. Stores were packed with people trying to find the best last minute deals in stores across the city.

And throughout town, five teens went door to door, singing Christmas Carols.

_Dashing through the snow_  
_In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way, ha ha ha  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_

But one of their members was missing, particularly a purple haired empath.

She sat in the living room, reading a book with a cup of iced tea in hand. She was alerted to the ding of the elevator as it came to a stop on her floor. In stepped her friends: the ever cheery Starfire; the always energetic Beast Boy; her calm collected leader Robin; her older brother figure Cyborg; and the recent addition Naga. They were wearing Santa hats, and had books with Christmas carols tucked under their arms.

"Robin, that was most wonderful."

"You were a great singer Star."

"All we need now is some mistletoe," Naga joked.

"B, want me to make you some of your tofu junk?"

Beast Boy was shocked. "Cy, did you just willingly offer to make me tofu?"

"Yeah, it's Christmas."

"You shouldn't have to use a holiday as an excuse to do nice things," Raven said from the couch.

"Lighten up Raven, it is Christmas."

"And who doesn't love caroling?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Me," she said, not taking her eyes off her book. She got off the couch, and left the room, book and tea still in hand.

"What's her deal?" Naga asked.

"Raven has always kept some secrets hidden, no matter how much she has changed," Starfire answered.

"Still, how can you not like caroling."

* * *

Raven locked her sliding door shut.

She went over to a computer sitting on her desk, noticing she had some new emails. After deleting random useless advertisements, she found a message sent to her from Melvin, Bobby, Timmy, and Teether.

"_Dear Raven, we were wondering if we could come visit you for your annual Christmas party,  
love, us_"

Responding, Raven typed:

"_Hey guys, just to let you know now, I'm not much into Christmas parties, but yes, you can come over  
Raven._"

Right after she sent the message, multiple knocks came at her door and wouldn't stop.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

When she cracked the door just a little, she found all of her team members standing outside of her door.

"What?"

"C'mon Rae, you can't just shut yourself in all the time, it's not healthy."

"Please Raven," tiny voices said.

When Raven looked down, she saw Melvin, Timmy, and Teether standing between the older Titans. Raven looked into their pleading eyes and couldn't resist. Sighing in defeat, she came out of her room.

The kids eagerly pulled her through the hallway and into the common room.

"Just how exactly did you get here so fast?"

"Cyborg hacked your email and got Kid Flash to get them here," Beast Boy told her.

Raven glared at Cyborg, who tried unsuccessfully to hide behind his friends.

Inside, Bobby stood in the center of the room, with a giant tree that looked like it had just been pulled out of the ground.

Melvin ran up to her living imaginary friend and guided him into placing the uprooted tree in a holder. The kids led Raven to the couch. Gathering in the middle of the room, the kids started to sing Joy to the World. Ironic isn't it. On top of that, the kids were terribly out of tune, with shrill voices to match.

"Almost forgot," Cyborg said as he went into the kitchen.

Reaching into the way back part of the fridge, Cyborg pulled out a gigantic fruit cake.

Beast Boy ran around the cake with eager anticipation, smelling sweet tofuie goodness inside its moist, yet slightly hardened crust.

"Easy man, wait 'til I set this godforsaken thing on the table."

The green child turned into a dog, wagging its tail at a rapid pace. Unfortunately, Cyborg tripped over the dog and sent the fruitcake flying through the air, finally landing on Raven with a loud '_SPLAT_.' The impact startled Bobby so much he knocked into the tree. Running to the other side, he gave a mighty heave, pushing it to the other side. However, the force of his shove was too great. The tree rocked to the other side, falling on the couch with a '_CRASH_.'

And out of the branches came Raven, with pine needles stuck in the pieces of faux meat.

Everyone ran up to her, trying to clean off the mess on her face, though in truth, they were only making it worse.

"ENOUGH!" The others were thrown back by a massive dark energy wave.

"This is why I hate Christmas! The annoying songs, the terrible food, freezing weather, and no matter how much you try your hardest, something always manages to screw everything up!"

Raven stormed out and back to her room.

"Christmas, yeah right," she said to herself.

After washing the junk off her face, she changed into a black pajama top with matching pants. Climbing into bed, she got back into her book, with two candles being the only light in the room. When she saved her place in the literary, she leaned over to put out the flames. Suddenly, a cold wind blew the candles out without her coming close to them.

The chill continued to blow, making the room colder and colder, creating frost on the windows; and no matter how hard she rapped herself in her sheets, the cold air stung her to the bone.

"Naga, if your doing this, it's not funny!" she called out.

Rattling metal could be heard all around.

"Cyborg?" Raven questioned nervously.

The wind picked up, blowing around at rapid speeds. A vortex formed in front of the grey girl's bed. She tried to teleport herself somewhere else, but found that she couldn't do anything.

The wind started slowing down, and in front of Raven formed a transparent being. He was about taller than her at full height, with spiked back hair, and chains tied around him. He wore what looked like a funeral cloak that billowed continuously, and a mask covered his eyes.

"Robin?"

"Hmhmhm, no I am not your friend. I am a messenger ghost, here to give you fair warning. Tonight you shall be visited by three spirits."

"Yeah, nice try Robin, you're trying to do the classic Christmas Carol, make me see the error of my ways junk; it's not really a convincing act, and tell Naga that the wind effects were pretty cheesy."

"Like I said, I am not Robin, but only a messenger appearing in a form you are familiar with. The same can be said of the next three spirits coming to visit you, that is, if you survive them." With that, the ghost vanished from the girl's sight.

"Guys, you can drop the act!" she yelled out.

Raven rested her head on her pillows, closing her eyes, trying to go to sleep, when suddenly a bright light filled the room. In floated a girl wearing a golden white robe, with red hair that billowed upward like a candle's flame, and a golden cone dangling from a rope in her right hand.

"Starfire?"

"No my child, I am the ghost of Christmas Past, and I have come with an important task." Her voice was like Star's, but it had a powerful tone that the alien could only achieve either at her most angry, or most sorrowful.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, don't get your hopes up."

"I never said _you_ had to move." The ghost waved her hand, and the room soon disappeared in a spinning vortex of light. Raven's bed disappeared and she started flying through the ever expanding column.

Screaming her heart out, Raven soon came face to face with a hard stone floor.

Raven rubbed the bruised areas on her arms and legs. "Hello!" she called out to the ghost who was nowhere in sight.

Looking around, the place she was in was eerily familiar. Massive shelves that reached up to the ceiling were lined with books, and torches hung from the walls providing flickering flame light to the grim room. Soon, the quiet area was filled with the sound of tiny, hastened footsteps.

Raven quickly hid herself behind a bookshelf. Peering around a corner, she saw the source of the footsteps. She was stunned to see herself! Only this girl was much younger, about seven or eight; maybe nine.

"Azar! Miss Azar!" The young Raven cried. In her tiny arms was clutched a book about the size of her whole body.

"Ring a few bells."

The current Raven nearly jumped out of her skin when she was greeted by the absent spirit.

"If your going to do that, at least give me a little warning. Where have you taken me?"

"Why certainly you would remember your own home."

"What?"

"I have taken you back to Azarath in the past to help you in your task. Also, you really don't need to hide yourself, you are existing outside of reality, so no one but I can see you." Before Raven could question further, her younger self ran right through her, literally through.

"Like I said, you might as well be less than a ghost here."

Raven stared at her younger self wandering the vast library.

"You might want to follow her." Christmas Past said.

Raven headed the spirit's words and quickly started chasing her younger self.

"Miss Azar?!" the young girl continued to call out.

She came to what seemed like the center of the library. The hallways between the shelves encircled a single large desk. There sat a woman with platinum hair, clothed in a red dress, wielding a golden scepter.

"Yes Raven?" The mage said.

"Look what I found." The young girl clumsily placed the book she was carrying on the desk.

"And what have you found now dear?"

"I was reading about this thing on Earth called, _Christmas_."

"Yes, I'm very well aware of Christmas Raven."

"Azar, how come we never have Christmas here?"

"Well Raven, it's just not something we do here, but I'll bring it up with the council elders tomorrow."

"But she never did," Raven stated.

"Oh contraire, my dear, Azar tried her very best to get Christmas brought to Azarath." Instantly they were transported to a different room, a council room to be exact.  
Thirteen seats were arranged in a semi-circle on a high row. The seat that apparently belonged to Azar in the middle was empty, while the other twelve were filled with men and women dressed in fancy garments of dark purples and blues.

"Please, the minds of the children of Azarath must be opened up to the outside world."

"Any world except Earth! Your grandmother brought our ancestors here to escape from that cesspool of a place, and now you want us to accept their ideas!" an old man yelled.

"She brought us here to escape the war that plagued Earth, not to shut us out from them!"

"She actually tried talking to them." Raven was speechless; she had always thought Azar had just told her she talked to the council to keep her from being upset.

"It would be nice to stay, but we have other destinations to go to." Christmas Past took Raven to one of Azarath's plazas.

"Here you are trying to spread the idea of Christmas on your own." Young Raven was dressed in a little Santa suit, with a wreath in one hand, and a pillowcase over her shoulder.

Playing in the streets were several children. None of them were grey, and none of them had oddly colored hair, making Raven stand out even more.

"What are you doing?" A young boy with short blonde hair asked Raven.

"It's this thing on Earth called Christmas."

"Earth, my dad told me that people, and anything from Earth, are nothing but savages."

"But my mommy is from Earth," Raven said.

All of the other children started pointing and laughing at Raven, causing the young half-human to start crying.

"I remember this part," Raven mused.

Raven's crying caused massive amounts of dark energy to pour out of the red chakra stone on her forehead, terrifying the other kids. Black energy tore apart the streets and surrounding buildings.

Suddenly, Azar appeared in a flash of scarlet light.

Chanting in an ancient language, the red sage surrounded Raven in white light, calming the catastrophic effects of her powers.

"From then on, you never celebrated Christmas, you never even acknowledged it."

"What's the point, if all you'll ever get is disappointment."

"Oh my would you look at the time, sorry to leave but I've stayed longer than required, goodbye." The specter hovered the cone above her head, and slowly lowered it.

"And a quick heads up, you'll need patience for the next two," she said right before vanishing. Raven found herself back in her room.

"Next two? She must mean Present and Future." But the ghosts never came.

"I knew this was some lame charade." Raven opened her door, trying to find her missing friends. Instead she saw a faint light from down the hall.

She kept following the faint glow, but never seemed to find it's source. Soon though, her perseverance paid off when she found the light coming from the living room.

"It's probably going to be some dumb surprise party."

"Move it man, isn't there anything decent in this dump."

"There is, your just too stuck up to see it."

Raven walked in to find Beast Boy and Cyborg dressed in green, artificial fur-lined robes.

"What are you two doing?" she abruptly questioned.

Both of them knocked their heads on the roof of the fridge in surprise.

"Oh, it's the new client," the short green one said.

"Ahem, we are the ghosts of Christmas Present," the tall metal one said.

"Ghosts? Isn't there supposed to be only one ghost for each time period?"

"We're a package deal lady, get one, your forced to get the other, no matter how much you don't want it; just call me CP1," the green one said.

"And you're CP2?" she asked the ghost that resembled Cyborg. He nodded yes.

"So how will this work?"

"Short answer, we're going to show you how your actions now have affected everyone around you," CP1 said.

"And the long answer?"

"Short answer's same as the long one," CP2 said.

Both of them snapped their fingers, and the room changed to right after Raven stormed out.

Starfire was sweeping the discarded fruitcake off the floor, while Naga and Beast Boy were carrying the tree out of the room.

"Well that went pretty well," Cyborg said.

"Are we still going to proceed with the festivities?"

"I don't know Star, it just wouldn't feel the same without Raven," Beast Boy answered.

The kids sat on Bobbies shoulders, looking very depressed.

"What's wrong guys?" Robin asked them.

"Raven's mad at us, and she called us annoying."

"She said the song was annoying."

"But we were the ones singing it," Melvin said dejectedly.

Raven couldn't help the feeling of self-loathing welling up within her.

"Melvin, I didn't mean it like that." Raven tried to pick up the little girl, but her hand went right through her.

"Can't do that, this isn't a hands on lesson, it's only an observation," CP2 told her.

"Well were done," CP1 said.

"Wait?! Your done so soon?!"

"Yeah, we're the ghosts of Christmas Present, we never stay anywhere too long, and were running behind schedule anyway. You ready dude?"

CP2 nodded.

"Is this it, or is there one more ghost?"

"One more, and to be fair, you really don't want to give him reason to be mad."

Both of them vanished in a black shroud.

Raven immediately grew cold. Looking around, she saw that she was no longer at the Tower. Instead, she was standing on the edge of one of the multi-storied buildings downtown. A powerful wind started to blow, and Raven found herself free-falling to the ground. But right before she hit concrete, she stopped just three inches above the ground. Then she hit the ground.

Picking herself up, she heard some sort of rustling. Looking up, she saw a black cobra with red streaks down its back. The coloration of the cobra wasn't what caught her off guard, it was that an ectotherm would be out where there was snow and ice everywhere.

The snake looked at her with its unblinking eyes for what seemed like hours, when it just slithered away for no reason. Raven followed the snake around the street corner. It pulled itself onto a stoop, where it coiled itself into a tight ball. The snake tucked its head under its coils. Slowly, it changed. It grew arms, legs and hair. The creature went from the form of a snake, to the form of Naga, but different.

This creature's eyes had dark rings on the skin around them, making them appear more sunken than they already were, while the eyes themselves were void of any emotion, even anger or hate. It was a cold glare that made even the half-demon step back in fear. On his hands were a pair of fingerless gloves with metal studs on each knuckle.

"What are you supposed to be, the Spirit of Christmas Future?"

The spirit didn't speak, it just sat there, staring across the street with all its focus.

"Hello?"

Then in a deathly whisper, the ghost said, "_you get five minutes_."

Raven saw the creature that looked like her friend begin his transformation process. Black flames incinerated the ice and snow around him. Raven figured out that the five minutes he was talking about was how much of a head start she had before he came after her. As she rounded the corner, she looked back and saw him part way through the transformation.

Raven ran as fast as she could, ignoring the cold and the snow between her feet. Slowing down to catch her breath did the freeze really sink in.

"T-That should be e-enough-gh d-distance." Her teeth wouldn't stop chattering, and she rubbed her arms desperately to get warm.

Heading down the street, she tried opening one of the doors, hoping to get warm. To her dismay, each building was locked, and she still couldn't use her powers to get inside. Right above her, a trash can smashed into the wall of the building. Raven turned around to find the spirit in the form of Inferno, standing on a rooftop across the street.

Raven slipped into the alley next to her, trying to use the narrow space between the buildings to her advantage. When she came out onto another street, the spirit was already there. It quickly changed to the form of Airheart. Screaming at the top of its lungs, the gray bird snatched the gray girl in its talons.

The spirit flew across the city, across the ocean, to Titan's Island. Only a single faint light in the living room could be seen. The bird began to dive straight for the building, the rushing wind drowning out the terrified screams of its hostage. Closer and closer the building came. But when the tip of bird's beak was only millimeters away from the glass, it passed through the exterior of the building.

The hallways were dark, and the air in the building lacked any feelings of hope or warmth. The spirit bird dropped Raven on the floor of the common room, and changed back to its human form. By now Raven was starting to get use to the falling so she picked herself up much quicker than before.

The light in the room, was a single faint candle. Next to it sat a much older Beast Boy. He was much more well muscled than his younger self, and he wore a larger version of his old Doom Patrol uniform, though the black parts were now white, and the purple parts had changed to red. On his lap was a picture of him and the rest of the team as kids.

"Merry Christmas guys," he said to the picture. His voice had deepened in tone.

Raven noticed that there was something hanging from the wall over the sink.

Squinting her eyes so she could see, she found it was a bunch of newspaper clippings with different headlines, but they all talked about the same thing.

The article at the top read:

"**Titans Disband!**"  
"After four years of service, the Titans go their separate ways. News of what they plan to do has yet to be uncovered."

The article below that was of Robin as Nightwing.

"**Blüdhaven's Newest Defender!**"

"Nightwing, the former Robin of Jump City, has made his nest in the crime ridden cesspool that is Blüdhaven."

A clipping next to it showed Starfire at what seemed to be a photo shoot. The caption read:

"**Super-Model!**"

"Kori Anders, once the Titan Starfire, and now wife of Nightwing, at a photo-shoot in Gotham."

Cyborg was in the next picture, and he seemed to be standing in a university.

"**Former hero gives his first lecture at Steel City!**"

"Victor Stone, a.k.a. Cyborg, begins his new life as Steel City University's finest professor."

The last clipping seemed to be the most recent. It had three pictures on it; of Beast Boy, Raven and Naga.

"**The Final Three!**"

"It seems that Raven and Naga have disappeared forever. The Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy is the only Titan still in the hero business."

The Changeling blew out the candle on the desk and walked into the hall.

Following him, Raven found out that he had kept their rooms in perfect condition. No dust gathered anywhere, the beds were still made, even the bathrooms were spotless.

The ghost grabbed Raven's arm and took them out of the Tower via teleportation. He took them to the entrance of Naga's cave, deep in the forest. Raven saw some kids about her age, a boy and a girl, go into the cave, with nothing but a flashlight.

She followed them into the main chamber. Inside it was quiet and empty. Suddenly, a powerful jet of fire was blasted at them. Down from the ceiling dropped Naga. The teenagers screamed in terror. The boy was the first one to run, quickly followed by the girl. The fire illuminated only half of Naga's figure, but she could make out enough. Like Beast Boy, he too had grown significant muscle mass. His chin sported a beard, and his afro was even more unkempt than usual.

He dropped down to the pool, which was frozen over, and walked to a corner of the room. There was only a small mattress, with a fire burning on some logs and, like Changeling, a picture of the Titans in their youth. Naga climbed on the bed, and out of his trenchcoat came a small corn snake.

"Yeah Nagi, I miss them a lot." His voice had too changed, but was more raspy.

"What about me?" Raven asked the ghost.

The ghost took her hand, and without a second to spare, they wound up in the corridor of the City's mental hospital.

The room they were in front of was numbered '7429.' Out stepped a nurse wheeling a cart full of medicine.

"How'd Roth do?" A doctor questioned.

"She took her medicine without a fight, just like always. Poor thing, so nice and yet she never gets a visitor, not even on the holidays."

The ghost grabbed Raven's arm and shoved her through the wall into the padded cell. Inside was a women with jet black hair, wearing one of the hospital gowns. On her right index finger was a platinum ring. The gown had a tag with the patient's name written on it.

Though Raven had a good idea of what that name would be, she was hesitant to find out. When she tried to back away, the ghost stopped her, and again shoved her forward.

The name on the patient's tag read 'Rachel Roth.'

"Okay I get it. If I don't change the future is going to go down the crapper. You think I want this to happen. Try living through my life and see how easy it was. I never meant for this. Please, just let me go home. I promise I'll change."

The ghost grabbed Raven's neck, and tightened his grip. Everything around the girl started growing hazy as she started losing consciousness. All she could feel was the warm embrace of the darkness.

Raven's eyes popped open as she fell out of her bed. Getting herself untangled from her sheets, she noticed the clock by her bed. The LED numbers said '5:38 am.'

"It was all a dream?" she said to herself. Whatever brought on the dream, a subconscious desire, a guilty conscious, or just some bad tea, Raven remembered the promise she made, and she was going to keep it.

* * *

When each of the Titans made it to the main room, they were shocked to see a fully decked tree, with presents set under it. Warm cookies cooling on the stove. And Raven, putting the star on the tree herself.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Raven, did you do all of this?" Cyborg asked.

"Who else do you think did it?"

"But I thought you hated Christmas?" Naga questioned.

"Let's just say, I was convinced to have a change of heart. Eggnog anyone?"

"Raven, are you sure you're feeling good?"

"Never better." The kids were so over-joyed, that they tackled Raven to the ground. Bobby uncloaked himself and jumped with glee, which also shook the room like an aftershock.

The other four looked back at each other with looks of utter astonishment.

But ultimately, they decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and just go with it.

After they finished unwrapping presents, Raven let the kids finish their song, no matter how out of tune or annoying it was.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Raven told her family.

**The End**

* * *

This chapter is a gift to anyone who enjoys it.


End file.
